Gratitude
by Serena Thorn
Summary: In her shock Elle had wanted to show her relief and gratitude for Noah having saved her. She had been watching Candice and Thompson enough to think that was just what one did when things like this happened. ONESHOT


Title: Gratitude  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: In her shock Elle had wanted to show her relief and gratitude for Noah having saved her. She had been watching Candice and Thompson enough to think that was just what one did when things like this happened.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Heroes is not owned by me, but by Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy bag and tag mission. But Elle had gone up to the bastard's motel room alone while he kept watch for the man's associates. She was capable of taking care of herself, yes, but she had been in there too long.

Damn protocol to hell, Noah's gun was in his hand in a second and he was bounding from the van and up the stairs to the room he had seen his partner go into.

There was no screaming that he could hear from outside the door, no bright blue blasts that could be seen from the tiny window beside the door. Either things were somehow going well between Elle and their target or something was very wrong and he was too late. Noah always was a man who played to his strengths and with that he kicked the door in.

"Bennet," the petite blonde called breathlessly from the floor.

He never saw the target's face before a table came at him. In the instant before he hit the floor in dodging it Noah managed to fire and hit the wall of a man in the shoulder.

It was only seconds before Elle was rolling over to send enough electricity into her attacker to mimic the sensation of being assaulted by no less than fifty stun guns all over his large body.

He wasn't dead, Bennet made sure of that. Elle didn't need another unauthorized kill this week. But he did help Elle to her feet and out of the room while calling for back up so they wouldn't be the ones stuck with him knowing what would likely happen when Elle regained her full composure and strength before they reached Primatech.

"No one surprises me," she stated once they were back on the walkway just outside of the motel room.

"Except for people like him," Noah sighed as he looked to the cut at her left temple where she had been struck with what Noah guessed to have either been a chair or nightstand. Something with a large, sharp edge at least.

"I knew I should've zapped first," she grumbled, blaming herself for her wounded pride, bruised ego and nearly broken body.

"You were following orders, Elle. You did what you were supposed to do," he stated, trying to soothe her.

"And look where it got me. If you hadn't shown up when you did -"

"Which is why I'm here. This is why we have partners, so things like this aren't made worse if we can help it."

He was staring then, most likely waiting for her to respond. She wanted to thank him, he could see it, but Elle had never really been comfortable with thanking people. So as she looked up at her partner she did the only thing that seemed right given the situation. Without a word she kissed him. Softly and quickly, but still for those brief moments she had felt his lips against hers and already she knew she would never forget it.

"I don't know why I just did that," she stated with a nervous smile and deep exhale has thought she had been holding her breath practically from the moment they had stepped outside. Elle turned to start back down the stairs but stopped when she felt her partner's hand slip around her arm. She turned to look at him, certain he was about to say something but when her eyes met his he only dipped his head and kissed her.

Though unlike her kiss to him, his was deep and full of need and meaning with a sense of urgency. Elle followed his lead and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he deepened the kiss. He held her to him in return, almost desperate for this to last as long as it could. Maybe it was wrong, but he had already broken protocol once today. What was once more?

When they finally parted, both in great need of air, Noah only softly told her, "I know why."

In her shock she had wanted to show her relief and gratitude for him having saved her. And she had been watching Candice and Thompson enough to think that was just what one did when things like this happened. Her initial kiss didn't seem to mean more than that, but how she had reciprocated his kiss a moment ago gave him pause. Maybe there was more to it after all. Whether it be no more than gratitude or otherwise, Noah couldn't help but enjoy being Elle's hero.

It was a tough job, sure. But someone had to do it. Noah couldn't help but smirk slightly at the thought as they finally made their way down the stairs to wait for the others.

The End


End file.
